We Danced
by Fallen-Reaper-Scythe
Summary: My first song-type fanfic about one of the popular ships, NALU, If you want to listen to the song while reading it's called "We Danced by Brad Paisley" Hope you enjoyed it! It took 6 pages to type but I liked the way it turned out. Feedback is always encouraged.


**We Danced**

 **Natsu was working at local bar known as Fairy Tail, getting ready to close up for the night as he was sweeping the floors as he done every night after cleaning the cups, bowls and the counters. He looked down at one table in particular, something catching his attention, a navy blue purse who he thought belonged to a blonde haired woman.** _ **She probably will be back tomorrow to retrieve it.**_ **The pinkette thought as he went to the counter, placing the item on the other side of it where the mugs sat.**

 **A couple moments later he heard the door shut against the latch, turning around, he spotted the blonde girl from earlier this evening.**

 **"I'm sorry but we are closed." Natsu said to her as he tossed the towel to the table as he finished cleaning it.**

 **"I know, but I'm afraid I left my purse." The young woman spoke as she looked for it.**

 **Natsu nodded as he walked back to the bar counter, placing his rag down. "I put one back behind the door, it's probably yours." He walked over to the woman, with beautiful chocolate brown eyes, he noted.**

 **After an hour of talking about random topics, he had her purse at another table as he went to get it and give it to her, he pulled it away at the last moment before she got her hand around the handle. "You'll only get this back on one condition." Natsu said slightly nervous, looking at the blonde, whose name was Lucy he learned.**

 **Lucy felt her cheeks burn a little and smiled as she took his hand and her purse, placing it at their table. They walked to the middle of the dimly lit bar, as she wrapped her hand around his hand and his shoulder while he wrapped his hand around her waist and held her soft hand. With a slow country/rock ballad (the song is country but couldn't decide which would be more romantic-like..) they began dancing slowly.**

 **She smiled up at him as he returned it with his trademark grin, he pulled her closer a little so her head rested against his shoulder, letting go of her hand to wrap his newly freed hand around her waist. Then she shyly stepped closer to the man, and shut her eyes lightly as he did the same, giving the other a soft, light kiss. Both happy that they found the one person that they'd been looking for.**

 **~One Year Later~**

 **Lucy was on her way to the bar to surprise Natsu after she gotten off work, not knowing she'd be the one whose getting a surprise. Walking in, she wrapped her hands around his eyes as he was serving one of their friends, Gray Fullbuster. He smiled and turned around giving her a soft peck before calling "Last call, everyone." even though it wasn't even 2 am yet. Everyone knew why he wanted to shut the bar down early and complied when the pinkette shut it down for the night.**

 **After dimming the lights down like the first night they met, danced and kissed, he mentally gave himself a pep talk as he pulled out a 5 karat diamond ring out of his vest pocket, Natsu walked over to her and grabbed her hand all the while getting down on one knee. "Lucy Heartfilia, I loved you since we first met here at this very bar. Your weird ways, your personality and your kind heart. W-will you m-marry me?" He let the question come out softly and nervously.**

 **Lucy began getting tears in her eyes and smiled, "This is the last thing I expected." She then interlocked their fingers together, "I'll marry you on one condition.." Nodding, Natsu rose up as he still held her soft hand in his rough one, he slid the diamond ring on her ring finger then pulled her in for a gentle and tender kiss. When they broke away she wrapped her arms around his neck as he did his arms around her waist as they began slow dancing to the jukebox song that played the first time they danced together. Lucy rested her head against his shoulder, and said softly but still loud enough for him to hear.**

" **I love you."**

 **THE END! HOPE YOU ENJOYED! IF YOU WANT TO LISTEN TO THE SONG, IT'S CALLED "WE DANCED BY BRAD PAISLEY" I DON'T NECESSARY LIKE COUNTRY MUSIC ANYMORE BUT I STILL LOVE THIS SONG. TOOK 6 PAGES TO WRITE BUT I ENJOYED IT BECAUSE IT'S ONE OF MY FAIRY TAIL CRUISE SHIPS 3**


End file.
